1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bumper spoiler which is attached to a front bumper of a vehicle and reduces air resistance which arises during traveling of the vehicle, to thereby improve fuel economy of the vehicle, as well as to a bumper structure including the bumper and the bumper spoiler.
2. Background Art
A conventionally-known bumper spoiler (hereinafter often abbreviated as “spoiler”) is embodied by forming a strip-shaped spoiler from hard ABS resin or the like by means of injection molding, and attaching the spoiler to a lower end of a front bumper (hereinafter often abbreviated as “bumper”) with screws or the like. In relation to another related-art spoiler, a mount section—which has a metal core embedded therein and assumes a substantially-U-shaped cross-sectional profile—is attached integrally to the back of an upper end section of the spoiler main body section formed from elastic rubber. An elastic contact shield piece is provided integrally on the front surface of the upper end section of the spoiler main body section. Such a spoiler main body section is formed into a long form through injection molding. The spoiler main body section is cut to a predetermined length, and the resultant piece of predetermined length is attached to the bumper by way of the mount section such that the elastic contact shield piece comes into elastic contact with a lower surface of the bumper while being oriented forward. (See Technical Report published by Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation, Published Technical Report No. 2000-6007)
In view of the objective of the former bumper spoiler and the mount structure thereof, the bumper spoiler is attached to a portion of the bumper comparatively close to a road surface. The spoiler is formed from hard material. For this reason, if during traveling of the vehicle the spoiler has come into contact with the road surface or an obstruction on the road surface, the spoiler will be vulnerable to fracture.
In relation to the latter bumper spoiler and the mount structure thereof, the mounting of the spoiler to the bumper does not remain stable. The position of the spoiler sometimes becomes displaced because of vibration developing during the course of traveling of the vehicle or variations in air resistance.